


生殖本能

by AlicEGreencat



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 11





	生殖本能

马克·钱德尔以为能在床上聊家庭成员的怪咖已经因为找不到对象灭绝了，但事实证明这样的脑残或者疯子还是挺多的。他推垫在自己腰下面的那个枕头，稍微往下挪一点好让他躺得更舒服，但这样也只是让alpha的阴茎在他的屁股里进得更深。独生子真的很少见。詹姆斯的上半身仍然没有俯下来，当然最要命的还是他在喋喋不休。难怪你——呃，从来不参加酒会。  
  
他想说独生子跟合不合群没有一丁点关系，但又觉得首先应该说你他妈的给我闭嘴，权衡这两个念头仍然需要时间，但高潮让他自己先咬着嘴唇发抖起来，alpha的信息素浓到让他有种已经渗入子宫的感觉，尽管詹姆斯戴了套子，并且保证过绝对不会成结，可他还是有点提防的感觉。你玩过那种一吸水就会膨胀的小胶质球吗。马克感觉自己现在就是那种玩意儿，并且吸收的水分已经快因为过饱和而几近溢出。  
  
他往一边倾斜自己的上半身试图趴在皱巴巴的床单上，床单的印花还是他最讨厌的那一种，洗衣粉的味道和精液的腥味混合在一起，粘稠地往他鼻腔里爬。男人停下来，暂时从他身体里退出去，并且帮他换个姿势，现在是马克的肚子贴在潮湿的枕套上，这种感觉特别奇怪，好像他快淹死了，抓着一块漂浮的木板往下塞，而还有人拖着他的髋骨往后拽。  
  
把头抬起来一点，甜心。詹姆斯的手摩挲着omega后颈上那个已经结痂的伤疤，那一块的皮肤还是干燥的，大概是对方身上唯一一块完全干燥的皮肤，他有种想要亲一亲的冲动，幸好最后没那么做，那个圆形的伤口已经有点发炎的迹象了，等他们干完了之后大概还得抹点碘伏上去。头抬起来。他的声音也被呻吟挤压得支离破碎。你会窒息的。他的手往前滑，卡住马克的颔骨往上抬，好像要折断他的脊椎那样扬起。  
  
alpha最终无法抑制地低下头去，嘴唇擦过凹凸不平的痂壳，把自己浸进omega的信息素里，这个动作可以说是温情的，柔和的——如果他另一只手没有卡住马克的胯，更用力地往生殖腔里顶的话。但他已经顶进去了，年轻一点的那个人吃力地推开他的手，把脸埋下去。你他妈的真是个傻逼。他喃喃着说，手伸到背后去推搡alpha的脸。滚远点，操。  
  
抱歉。詹姆斯的嘴唇仍然贴着他的脖子，开始慢慢地亲吻他。一会就好了。  
  
真的相信他才是傻逼。马克把屁股抬高一点，在alpha每次顶进来的时候往后撞，这种回应让他感觉到疲惫，上半身趴得越来越低，几乎陷进床里去。可能有那么几秒他睡着了，但很快又清醒过来，自己从喉咙里发出的那种近乎尖叫的声音让他无地自容。他受不了了。  
  
——你是不是不行了？他自己都不太相信这句话是从他嘴里说出来的，声音十分清晰，一字一句地说出来，甚至还带着点挑衅的笑声。詹姆斯的手立刻就伸过来抓住他的肩膀，强迫他把上半身抬起来撑在床上。想要我做点什么证明一下是吗。alpha好像被激怒了，但更像是一个面对小孩的大人，或者说就是一个孩子气的大人。男人的呼吸声贴在他耳边，拇指和虎口则适时地卡进他嘴里，不让他发出近乎哭泣的尖叫声。而他的鸡巴又深又重地在马克的生殖腔里进出，刚退出来一点点就顶回去，隔着套子磨他身体里最深的地方，这样搞只有alpha一方会觉得爽。至于omega，他觉得自己要被晃散了，他能感觉到甬道在痉挛，也能听见自己不受控制的哀鸣回荡在脑子里，最终倾泻的地方是到眼眶外面去。  
  
不。他完全没意识到自己是咬着男人的手说话的。操你妈，轻一点。  
  
而詹姆斯只是把他说过的话原封不动地返还回来。你是不是不行了？他是真的在笑，操的速度也逐渐加快，越来越用力，好像真的要在里面成结一样。别射在里面。马克剧烈地挣扎起来，几乎声嘶力竭。而alpha只是更用力地按住他，声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。我不会的，宝贝，我不会的。  
  
当马克最后崩溃地抓住枕头的时候，他想不到自己什么时候高潮的，只是感觉到沉闷的倦意和极端的、让他浑身发疼的快感。詹姆斯松开手让他滚进床单里去，从他屁股里拔出来，磨蹭着射在他大腿上，那时候他已经睡着了。  
  
他睡醒的时候看见小姑娘坐在床边，床头柜上放着一杯水，小姑娘抱着本书。房间里一点信息素的味道也没有，窗户打开，不断吹进来风，甚至有一点清爽的意思。  
  
我想让你陪我看一会儿书。她说。但爹地说你生病了，需要休息好几天。  
  
这是拙劣的，练孩子都骗不过的谎言。马克看着那个孩子漂亮的眼睛和整齐的头发，感觉她像一个天使。


End file.
